One well-known type of centrifuge comprises a bowl and screw conveyor, each of which is driven by an electric motor. A danger in operating this type of centrifuge in some applications is that one or both of the motors may be presented with a load that will require the motor(s) to exceed rated torque. This could lead to motor failure and machine overload, in some circumstances, and to system shutdown. In some applications, such as oil well drilling, for example, down-time caused by centrifuge failure could be extremely expensive. One obvious solution to this problem known in the art is to simply monitor motor torque and shut down the entire system when overload occurs. Another known solution is to simply shut off the feed pump (which supplies a slurry to the centrifuge for separation) when overload occurs. Both of these known solutions are unsatisfactory, however, as they both adversely affect overall system performance and/or efficiency. In a solution to this problem in the parent patent of which this patent claims priority, predetermined limits were imposed on operating torque of both the conveyor and bowl motors. A drawback of this solution, however, is that the operator had no control over the predetermined torque limits and, under some operating conditions, the operator might want to run the motors within different limits. Another problem in existing centrifuge systems is that some users/operators have existing pump/gear box assemblies that they would like to use with a newly installed centrifuge. Heretofore, this was not possible, because the computer controlled centrifuges were not programmed to run with third party (i.e., other than OEM) pumps. What is needed, then, is a method and apparatus for centrifuging which continuously monitors motor torques, permits operators to preset torque limits for conveyor and bowl motors, adjusts centrifuge operation automatically as load conditions change to ensure safe motor operation and efficient system operation, and can be used with customers' existing feed pumps.